User talk:Mat-96
hello! (Ninja-squirrel5 20:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) Hi. --Mat96 20:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) would you like to be my friend? (Ninja-squirrel5 20:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) Yes of course. --Mat96 20:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) groovy! ( 21:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) (Ninja-squirrel5 21:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) B:TLC Hi Mat, once you've finished the Skakdi model you're making, feel free to post it here, at the bottom of the page underneath where it says "Fan Models". :) - 12:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) please? will you please support me friend? Brickipedia:Request for Chat Moderator/Ninja-squirrel5 Customs i like your custom theme, Custom:Tribesmen, when you making more? I will make two sets for winter wave this weekend. --Mat96 20:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ninjago: the new elements The themes about sensei lloyd, and his group of ninjas. they're fighting schatten, a dragon who can shape shift. here are the characters. * alex: a psychic ninja who leads the team. her color is white. * flip: a ninja who does not have an element. He is sleevless, has a grey top, and has a wooden staff. * luke: the steel ninja. has two silver swords. He is grey. * ben: the swamp ninja. He is colored green. * laurna: the rain ninja. * Lluvia: the water ninja. * sparks: the earth and fire ninja. * solo: the sand ninja. * lemeon: the lightning ninja (he wears gold) I'm the ninja who eats acorns! Hey. There's a glitch on chat, and I can't speak. You can ask me questions on my contest page in the comments if you want, here. Contest (It's not over yet, just giving you your Participation Award now) Nui Rama Dude! your Ni-Rama BIONICLE tribute is frickin'awesome! Bohrok Done. I did not end up replicating the head-butt feature and I am not overly sure how well it rolls into a ball, either. However, it looks fairly well and I am proud of it. I will give you screenshots tomorrow after I do some touch-ups. 02:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Drawland Logo Heres the Drawland logo you wanted, Leave feedback here, thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] cool. yo dude it is me i wanted to say wanna be friends? sencerily cole (ninjagofan990) Nice Ninja! Simple, yet awesome. Manas While you can't replicate the original tracks in LDD it is quite possible to do tracks such as those in the 8996 Skopio XV-1 and there is also a standard set of treads (But they can't be shaped in the form of the ones in the Manas) which can be used. If you are interested, you can download this small LXF of treads I compiled together. If you don't like this idea, you can always just use wheels. 17:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. :) --Mat96 17:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 22:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Block A 1 week block has been placed on your account for rudeness towards other users, please remember: If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. -- 05:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Remove me from your game. I dont want to be in your game anymore after you told me "Go to hell with your rainbow ninjas" last time. HI When your current ban set by CzechMate expires, you are on your final warning. So, if you want to stop being moody because you lost chat mod and become a friendly, nice person again, you have one final chance. ~ CJC 21:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I finished that drawing - http://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-snc6/408490_200136353452044_464358237_n.jpg ~Storm Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 23:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) LDD I know, I'm currently working on the new models for my project :D - 13:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Creations Wiki Chat I'm on now. 20:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC)